


Let's Five (Le Ping Drabbles)

by Qem



Series: Let's Five - 2006, Hikaru No Go [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fun, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's Five! Assorted drabbles around Le Ping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Five (Le Ping Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Miscellaneous Le Ping drabbles written for Let's Five, in June 2006

**For Aja, Waya. Just Waya.**

 

"Who?" Le Ping asked, most upset.

 

"Waya. Just Waya." Were Isumi's quiet words.

 

* * *

* * *

  


**For Aishuu, *This isn't what it looks like (Akira, Waya and a third character of your choice)**

 

Waya looked down and then leapt back declaring "This isn't what it looks like!"

"I'm sure it isn't." Akira smiled sweetly in a way that promised swift death if it was what it looked liked.

"Isn't what it looks like, what?" Shindou asked, in a sleepy tone as he entered the room. "Oh hey Waya, nice shirt." He snickered.

 

"Bloody Le Ping", Waya muttered, "I knew we shouldn't of let him stay at our place." Waya said, as he took the shirt off.

 

Better to steal one of Shindou's flashy things, than to be declared a Touya-fan.

 

* * *

 

* * *

**For raucousraven, 3) Le Ping visits Isumi in Tokyo.**

 

Le Ping was still a poor student, though heading up in the world of Go, when a friend of his who had been going to Tokyo, had his partner cancel... Not wanting to go alone, he sold the ticket at a discount to Le Ping - who was very excited at the opportunity, to see Isumi again!

 

Le Ping wanted to make it a surprise, so when he arrived in Tokyo after dropping his bags off at the place they were staying, he headed off to the institute - he had gotten careful instructions off of Yang Hai, there was meant to be a game there today, by wonderful coincidence, Isumi should be there!

 

When he got to the institute, a few people smiled at him, but no one seemed to think he was out of place... He heard some rambunctious yelling, and then a set of heads came around the corner.

 

"Huh, I didn't know you had a twin brother." Hikaru said flatly.

 

"Huh?" Asked Waya who gaped in shock. It was a few seconds later that Isumi came rushing, uncharacteristally around the corner - having heard that Waya must of been capable of teleportation to have exited the Go game so quickly - when Isumi knew that Waya had only just left....

 

And there was that cryptic email from Yang Hai.....

 

"ISUMI~" *glomp*, went Le Ping.

 

Hikaru and Waya's eyes just went wider.


End file.
